fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Detention Worries and a Teacher's Secret
Detention Worries and a Teacher's Secret is the 12th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream, it first aired on October 1st, 2012. Plot When the Dream Port suddenly fails to send Hope to the Dream World, she is discovered by her teacher, who tells her an unforgettable secret. Summary As Hope prepares to go to the Dream World to perform, the Dream Port lights up but then suddenly fails to work, she finds this very bizzare as it was working the week before, and decides to try again the next week. The next Monday , Hope arrives and finds a note waiting for her. "Hope, sorry I'm not here today, I promised my boys to take them to Masked Rider the Movie today, maybe next week we'll perform together, Danielle x." The same note is from Jodie, who is taking her children to the Power Warriors movie. Hope then goes back to school and goes to her graphic design class, where she works on a design for classwork, when she recieves a text about an upcoming audition, she signs up and begins to train soon after. However, the very next Monday over, during her seventh period English class, her Aikatsu phone goes off, letting her know it's time to go to the Dream World. This catches the attention of Mrs. Winters, who is writing a lesson on the board. Hope quickly makes up an excuse to go to the bathroom, and looking after the care of her students, Mrs. Winters unknowingly lets Hope go, but when Hope tries to open the Dream Port, it fails. Unfortunately, Mrs. Winters witnesses her attempting to go and perform, and is right behind Hope when she tries to see what the problem is with the Dream Port. She takes Hope back to the classroom, only to not allow her to go to lunch, but to stay in her classroom for lunch detention to help her clean out her closet, which is a relief for Hope because she thought she was going to make her stand outside the hall. During lunch period, Hope is cleaning out her teacher's closet, when she finds an old box. Inside, she finds a set of Aikatsu! cards and a photo of a girl who looks like Mrs. Winters when she was younger. She is in thought, when Mrs. Winters catches her gazing off into her old collection. Hope asks her if she was an idol back when she was younger, and replies yes. This leads to a series of flashbacks, where we see young 14-year-old Jeanette Smith, rather known as BluJean back in her day, hanging out with friends but then realizes that she has to go to the Dream Station to board a train to the Dream World in downtown London, however, she realizes that she has a Chemistry class at the same time, so one of her friends concocts a scheme to get her out of class so she could go and perform. The plan seems to go well, until her teacher finds out and asks her to stay after class to pound chalkboard erasers as punishment. When Jeanette is interrogated as an idol, she confesses that she is one and she would normally go there and board the train at the station in order to get to the Dream World to perform, she also mentions that she doesn't mean to miss class to perform and to forgive her for skipping out on class without letting her teacher know. Her teacher forgives her, and asks if she could manage to perform in the Dream World for extra credit. The next day, Jeanette heads for the Dream World, where a young Danielle Kanazaki sits down on the train, along with her mother, on the way to see an idol, Green Jewel, perform. She introduces herself to the young Jeanette, when Jeanette tells her that she's an idol, the young Danielle reveals to her that some day she will become an idol just like her. Which makes Jeanette smile once she arrives at her stop. Jeanette goes backstage and changes into her idol coord and goes on stage to perform "Tokimeki Days" on stage. The audience cheers for her, and after her performance, her teacher is waiting for her, she is told that she has been granted permission to continue being an idol. Back in the present day, Hope reveals to Mrs. Winters that she is an idol as well and had just became an idol in late spring before leaving junior high school, and she really loves her class, and she doesn't mean to miss it to perform, but that she loves all the training that she recieves from Danielle, and the name strikes Mrs. Winters to realization of a little girl she met by the same name, Hope asks for forgiveness and asks if she can continue to go to the Dream World. Mrs. Winters agrees to continue to let her own student go to the Dream World to perform and to forgive her, but only if firstly, she made good grades in her class, secondly, she found out anything about England, thirdly, if she finished her work and fourthly, if she never stopped sparkling on stage, the same way that she was told when her teachers found out she was an idol. Hope hugs her tightly and thanks her for her permission, the bell rings for the end of lunch period and the two separate to continue each on their work. Mrs. Winters looks back on the picture and then looks up and wonders how Danielle is doing since she was younger. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes